thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lady with the Big Hat
The Lady with the Big Hat pulled the emergency cable when Thomas refused to stop at her station to pick up the Welsh Bird Watcher. Earlier on, Annie had joked that her hat would be too big to fit through her carriage doors. She also once visited Australia. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor (cameo), Double Trouble (cameo), Slippy Sodor (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Henry's Good Deeds (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *'Series 14' - James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo) and Jitters and Japes (cameo) *'Series 15' - Emily and Dash (cameo), Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo) and Fiery Flynn (cameo) *'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Welcome Stafford (cameo) and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover (cameo), Not Now, Charlie! (cameo), The Thomas Way (cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (cameo), Bill or Ben? (cameo), Too Many Fire Engines (cameo), Santa's Little Engine (cameo) and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) *'Series 18' - Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (cameo), Spencer's VIP (cameo), Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift (cameo), Emily Saves the World (cameo), Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo), Marion and the Dinosaurs (cameo) and Samson at Your Service (cameo) *'Series 19' - Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble (cameo), Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All At Sea (cameo), Slow Stephen (cameo), Two Wheels Good (cameo), Reds vs. Blues (cameo), Philip to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), No Help At All (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo), Goodbye Fat Controller (cameo) and Wild Water Rescue (cameo) *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings (cameo), Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express (cameo), Engine of the Future (cameo), Hugo and the Airship (cameo), Skiff and the Mermaid (cameo), Cautious Connor (cameo), Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (cameo), Mike's Whistle (cameo) and Useful Railway (cameo) *'Series 21' - P.A. Problems (cameo) and A Shed for Edward (cameo) *'Series 22' - Outback Thomas Specials *'2009' - Hero of the Rails (cameo) *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue (cameo) *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) *'2013' - King of the Railway (cameo) *'2015' - The Adventure Begins (cameo) and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) *'2016' - The Great Race (cameo) *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Trivia *There are different models of her seen, one with a hat and one without a hat. *In the Nitrogen era, her skirt was coloured cream, but ever since the Arc era, it is the same colour as her dress. Category:Characters